


The thing about love

by Bubblinefolife



Category: Bubbline - Fandom
Genre: Bubbline, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Girl x Girl, Humor, Love, M/M, Marceline the vampire queen - Freeform, Multi, Other, Princess Bubblegum - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblinefolife/pseuds/Bubblinefolife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a Bubbline fan fic. Bubbline is the ship name between Princess Bubblegum and Marceline the Vampire Queen. This is my first one so try not to be too judgemental cx Other than that, enjoy my story! I hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+fans), [Adventure time peeps](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Adventure+time+peeps).



*Marceline's POV* "And that's how the Big Bang theory works, now class I want you to partner up..." Blah, blah, blah.

 

I sigh and look around the classroom, tapping my pencil in a rhythmic beat. 'This class sucks major dongs.' I snort to myself, a grin rising up on my lips as I imagine my science teacher, Mr. Cinnabon, sucking- Someone clears their throat and I look up, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Yes?" I question. She raises an eyebrow, matching my position and crossing her arms.

 

"We're partners", she states matter of factly, "I'm Bonnibel". She sticks out her hand and I smirk, not taking it, instead crossing my arms.

 

"I'm Marceline", I wink, "but you can call me Marcy."

 

She plops down beside me, immediately pulling out her textbooks and other geeky science stuff.

 

"We are going to have to work on this outside of school...so here." She finishes hurriedly, stuffing a piece of paper into my hand.

 

"What the glob is this?", I question, opening it up to find her number inside.

 

"You're going to need it", she murmurs softly.

 

We meet each other's gazes and I grin, one of my pointed canines poking out. "This is going to be so much fun."


	2. Study and Sleep

*Princess Bubblegum's POV*  
I unlock my front door, turning my head to stare at Marceline. 

"Don't touch anything or you'll break it or something." 

She chuckles, smirking as she walks inside. "I'll try not to Boni." 

I can't help but roll my eyes at the nickname she gave me. "Do you want anything to drink?" 

Marceline and I suddenly meet each other's eyes and I look away first, her gray eyes that seem to know everything, unsettling me. 

"No thanks", she sighs, plopping onto my couch, "What do we have to do for this stupid project anyways?" 

I huff, annoyed already. "It's not stupid, first of all", I move her feet over and sit down on my couch, my posture straight as I pull out all of my books from class and set them all on my table. "We have a science fair and we have to come up with our own project, simple enough for you?" 

She grins, sitting up and grabbing one of my books. " Yeah I guess so but you know what we should do first to loosen up?"

I roll my eyes, she's probably going to want to go and party. "We should watch a Science documentary." My eyes widen, "R-really? That's what you want to do?" She laughs, it melodic and...lovely as she smiles at me.

"Of course dork", she punches my arm softly, "That's probably all you have anyways.

-Mini skip to middle of the documentary- 

I can't breathe, I'm panicking. I don't know what to do. Marcy fell asleep on me. I move slightly and Marcy wraps her arms around my waist, her head on my stomach as she snores softly. I hesitantly stop trying to get up and sigh defeatedly. 

This is bad, really bad. The thing is...I actually like it. A lot. What's happening to me?


	3. Bubblegum and Science

*Marceline's POV*  
"Agh", I groan, sitting up. I scratch my head and look down, my eyes widening slightly.

I bite my lip, slowly climbing off of Boni. 'I can't believe I fell asleep on her. Did she fall asleep too?...or did she not want to wake me up?'

I stare at her sleeping form and I can't help but admit that she looks unbelievably beautiful. I gently move some hair out of her face and get up quietly. 

I grab my boots and pull them on, until suddenly Boni grabs my wrist. 

"Don't go", she whispers sleepily, "Stay here with me."

I stare at her in surprise, but I don't argue. I take my boots back off and she pulls me down beside her and wraps her arms around me. 

'What the hell is happening?', I think to myself. But...I don't mind it, I like it. I slip my arm around her and smile. 'I could get used to this.'


	4. Hidden Feelings

*Princess Bubblegum's POV*  
Marceline smirks at me. "Your face is all red."

"N-no it's not!", I stammer, turning away from her, my face heating up.

She chuckles, laying back against my couch. "So...are you going to tell what the whole- stay with me thing was about?" 

I shake my head, putting my face in my hands. "I don't know", I mumble grumpily, "I was tired. I wasn't thinking straight, ok?" I sigh, turning to face her. "I'm sorry I made you lay back down with me."

She inspects her nails, that infuriating smirk on her face. "Who said I didn't want to lay back down with you?"

My eyes widen, and my mouth opens to respond before she interrupts me.

"I mean I know I'm hot", she raises an eyebrow at me, "it's not totally surprising that you're attracted to me, Boni."

"Ugh! I'm not attracted to you Marcy!", I huff. "I don't know what happened."

She laughs, throwing her head back. "Whatever you say Boni."

I cross my arms, and glare at her as she sits back up. "I'm not attracted to you", I protest, my voice sounding weak and defeated.

She leans forward, putting her finger under my chin while smirking. "I'll give you some time to figure out where you stand at this whole 'attracted to me thing'." 

I swallow nervously, my face heating up again. 

The smirk stays plastered on her face as she pulls on her boots. "I'll see you later, call if you need anything." 

She winks, kissing my cheek before walking out of my apartment.

-1 hour later-

I'm still sitting in the same spot, repeatedly replaying what happened. 

I touch my cheek, butterflies in my stomach, remembering the feel of her lips. 

"I don't like her like that", I deny myself out loud, "I'm just all bonked up right now."

On the inside I know the truth. I do like her, and I do find her attractive. But I'll Never. Ever. admit that to Marcy...or even to myself. Hopefully...


	5. Music and Blood

*Marceline's POV*  
I hold a pencil in my mouth, slowly strumming on my axe-shaped guitar, nodding to the musical melodies I produce and stopping every few seconds to write on a half filled music sheet.

Suddenly my phone rings and I pull my pencil out of my mouth. 

'Should I answer?', I bite my lip, shaking my head. 'I'm on a role right now, if it's important they'll call again.'

My phone beeps, saying whoever called left a voicemail. 

I groan, lifting it up and playing the voicemail on speaker while I continue writing on the music sheet.

'Marcy? This is Bonnibel. I really need your help.' Her voice breaks when she says help, the phone making a few crackling nosies before she hangs up. Beep. It ends.

My eyes widen slightly and I jump up, grabbing my car keys and running to my car.

-Mini skip to Bonnibel's-

I knock on her door rapidly and wait about .2 seconds before opening it myself.

"Boni?!", I call loudly, marching into her living room. 

My sharp eyes look around the upturned tables and broken glass everywhere. "It looks like nothing was taken", I notice uneasily. 

A small, tiny whimper comes from the bathroom.

Worry instantly takes over me, and I run as fast as I can to that room. I open the door, horrified at the sight before me.

Bonnibel's body is broken and curled up, blood all over the floor. She's crying, not even seeming to notice me as blood trickles down her face.

"Bonnibel," I whisper, getting on my knees beside her and sitting her up. "What the hell happened?"

She shakes her head, a sob shaking her whole body as she buries her face into my shoulder. 

I slowly pet her hair, wrapping one supportive arm under her as I slowly lift her up. 

"We're getting out of here."

-Marceline's house- 

I finish dabbing the blood off of her forehead, wrapping one of my shirts around her. 

"Don't worry Boni, you're safe here," I murmur softly. 

Tears fall down her face silently and she pulls me beside her on my bed, holding onto me tightly as she starts shaking. It breaks my heart.

I slowly pet her hair, whispering comforting things to her and soon she's asleep, snoring softly.

I kiss her temple, silently vowing to make whoever did this to her, suffer a slow, horrible death.

\----------  
So, how are you guys liking the story so far? :)


	6. Unspoken Promises

*Princess Bubblegum's POV*  
I wake up, every part of my body feeling like it's on fire.

I gasp, sitting up quickly, pain shooting up and down my spine.

I look over at my side, tears coming to my eyes as I gently shake Marceline. "Marcy wake up", I whisper.

Her eyes open and she stares at me for a few seconds before blinking a few times to wake up. 

"Lay back down Boni", she pushes me down gently. "Try not to move, it'll hurt less."

I whimper softly and concern is immediately on her features. 

"I-I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

I shake my head. "No, I was already hurting."

"Do you need anything? Like a drink or food or-"

I laugh softly, grabbing her hand gently. "I'm fine. I promise."

She stares at me, her gray eyes stormy and full of mixed emotions, not speaking.

She stares at our touching hands, biting her lip.

"Who did this to you Boni?"

I shake my head, removing my hand from hers, "I'm not telling Marcy. It won't help."

She growls, looking at me angrily. "It will help! I'll go and beat their sorry asses! I'll kill them!"

I flinch at her yelling and she sighs, her shoulders slumping. 

"I'm sorry," she whispers, "I just hate that this happened to you."

I nod, unable to keep my eyes off of her. "Thank you, no ones has cared this much about me before."

She looks startled, taking a small step back. 

"What do you mean? Everyone likes you at school, you're really popular."

I laugh, it bitter and without any volume.

"Are you kidding? No one cares about anyone in that school. It's either eat or be eaten. Why do you think I'm so...", I trail off, not finding the right words.

"A know-it-all?", she questions.

I shake my head, a small smile coming to my lips. "More like...cold. I hate everyone in that school, well, until now."

I meet her shining eyes, and she gently sits down beside me. 

"Really? But I'm kind of a jerk."

I grin happily. "You haven't been to me."

She smiles, only for a second before looking worried again. "Are you sure you're ok? You don't need anything?"

"No", I laugh breathlessly, "I'm fine."

She rubs my arm gently. "Well, just tell me whenever you need anything. You're staying here until you're all better and until I kill whoever did this to you."

I stay quiet, averting my gaze from hers, biting my lip.

I can't tell her who did it. It'll solve nothing and will just make her upset. And if she does find out somehow, I'll stop her before she does something she'll regret.


	7. First kiss

*Marceline's POV*  
I run my tongue over one of my canines, watching Bonnibel intently.

I wonder why she's so keen on keeping whoever did this to her a secret...there's has to be a bigger reason then for them doing what they did to her.

She looks over at me, a small smile coming to her perfect, full, pink lips.

"Why're you staring at me?"

I shake my head, coming out of my stupor. 

"I don't know, just thinking I guess", I shrug, biting the inside of my cheek.

She attempts to sit up, and I help her, putting one hand on the small of her back and wrapping the other around her upper middle.

She nods her thanks and I hesitantly let her go.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

The smile stays on her lips, though now it looks a little strained.

"Yes I'm fine, I am a little thirsty though so-"

I'm up in a flash, running to my kitchen and pouring her a nice, cold glass of iced tea. 

I run back and hand it to her and she giggles, putting her hand over her mouth.

"What's so funny?", I pout, crossing my arms.

She stops giggling, though amusement is still in her eyes.

"It's just funny how you got me a drink thirty seconds after I said something."

I stop pouting, sitting beside her and shrugging.

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable here." I pat the bed, watching her.

She meets my eyes, biting her lip.

"Of course I am Marcy, what you're doing is more than enough."

I shake my head, looking away. "It'll never be enough."

She grabs my hand, her eyes shining as she turns me to face her. 

I lean forward, pressing my forehead against hers.

"I just want you to be ok", I whisper.

She smiles softly. "I'll be ok as long as you're here with me."

My heart beat quickens, my breathing speeding up as she brushes her lips against mine.

"Boni", I murmur, pressing our lips firmly together, burying one of my hands in her hair.

Our lips move furiously together, both of us breathing heavily.

She wraps her arms around me, finally detaching our lips, her eyes wild.

I lick my lips, my mouth tasting like bubblegum.

"You taste good", I whisper, her cheeks reddening.

I laugh, grabbing her hand.

"You taste good too", she says hurriedly, her face reddening more.

I smile, looking at our hands. 

-mini skip to the next day-

My arm is around Boni, trying to comfort her.

She is breathing lightly, pain on her features.

"Boni, are you ok?", I ask worriedly, moving her damp hair out of her face. 

She nods weakly. "I'll be ok in a minute, it'll pass."

I carefully unwrap my arm from around her shoulders and I sit up. 

"This is bullshit and you know it Boni. Who the hell did this to you?"

She shakes her head. "I'm not telling, all it will do is make it-"

"No!", I growl, jumping off of the bed. "It won't make it worse Boni! Please, please tell me!"

She sighs shakily, looking away as she says it softly. 

"It was my father..."


	8. Tears hold no boundaries

*Princess Bubblegum's POV*

I flinch at Marceline's angry eyes. 

She's visibly shaking, her fists clenched.

"Marcy I-"

She interrupts me, her teeth bared, practically growling. 

"Are you fucking kidding me Bonnibel??!"

I look down at my hands, biting my lip and not answering, knowing it's useless.

She gets up close to my face.

"Where does he live Boni?", she whispers, her voice dangerously low.

Panic instantly overwhelms me and I sit up, ignoring the pain that shoots up my spine.

"N-No Marcy, I won't let you do that!"

She puts me back on the bed, as gently as she can, shaking from her anger.

"Tell me where he lives Boni or I swear I will tear this town down brick by brick until I find him."

I shake my head repeatedly, close to an emotional breakdown.

"No I won't tell you, there's nothing you can do Marceline. All you'll do is make him angry and then he'll come after me."

She laughs, giving me an incredulous expression.

"Are you kidding me? He won't be able to come after you because I'll have broken his damns legs. Now tell me, Where. He. Is."

I open my mouth, about to protest some more before I see her tear filled eyes.

Confusion instantly overwhelms me. "Marcy are you going to cry?", I whisper.

She shakes her head, wiping her eyes before sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I just want you to be safe Boni", she says softly, her voice barely audible, "I want to protect you and never let you out of my sight."

I don't realize that I'm crying until I hear a sob come out of my mouth. 

"M-Marcy that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard". I stop, covering up my face as more sobs come out of my mouth and rack my body. 

Warmth greets me as Marceline wraps her arms around me, burying her face in my hair. "Boni don't cry", her voice cracks and my hair starts to feel damp.

I wrap my arms around her and she tightens her hold on me. 

We stay like that for awhile. Crying our hearts out and holding onto each other. 

And..for once in my life, everything seems like it'll be okay.


	9. Peace and quiet?

*Marceline's POV*

I've never, ever cried like that before in my whole entire life. I don't know what kind of voodoo magic Bonnibel's using, but its sure as hell working. We've barely gotten together and already she's pulling at my heart strings like no other.

"Why are you staring at me like like that?", I hear the smile in her voice before it blossoms onto her face.

"Just...enjoying the view," I smirk, making her blush and push my shoulder.

"Stop it."

I pretend to pout, my bottom lip sticking out. "But whyyyy? I love your face." 

I plant millions of little kisses all over her face, making her giggle uncontrollably.

She rests her head on my shoulder, still smiling.

I rub her arm. "Are you feeling any better?"

She looks up at me, biting her lip. "Enough to go back to school."

I groan, flopping back onto my bed, making her land on top of me.

She laughs, tracing her fingers along my stomach. "You can't skip all the time Marcy, the whole thing about school is that you have to go, you know," she shrugs, "in order to learn something."

I blow a stray hair out of my face, really pouting this time. "It's a waste of time though."

She smirks, pulling herself up to meet my eyes. "I know what could cheer you up."

My heart beat speeds up erratically, and I watch her intensely. "Then show me." 

She laughs, grabbing my shirt and our lips meet. 

I could honestly kiss her all day. She always tastes really sweet, like bubblegum.

I sit up slightly, and hold one of her cheeks, our lips moving rhythmically together.

She buries her hands in my hair, pulling us closer.

I smile against her lips, wrapping my free hand against the small of her back. "I like skipping, especially with you."

She shakes her head, pecking my lips one more time before pulling back. "We should probably go tomorrow, we could spend a bunch of time together. At school and out of it."

"You care about school too much, it's unhealthy Boni." I wag my finger at her.

"And you care much too less.", she takes my wagging finger and turns it towards me.

"Touché," I grin, leaning down and kissing her. 

She smiles at me, grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers. 

Oh glob, that smile. 

I sigh contently. "I love it when you smile, it makes your whole face light up."

She stays smiling, kissing my cheek. "Thanks Marcy, but it's not my smile that lights my face up. It's what happens when I look at you."

I chuckle, smirking. "Well, maybe that too. I am as irresistible as they come Boni."

She laughs, the sound brightening up my whole world, not even hearing hear snappy comeback.


End file.
